Weasley Tvillingarna!
by Mizz Weasley
Summary: Sjätte året har precis börjat på Hogwarts för Fred och George och deras vänner, men problem med känslor startar och puberteten blomstrar! Snälla läs! Fred/Angelina, George/Katie o Lee/Alicia..:D


Detta är andra fanfiction jag har skrivit.har skrivit andra efter den här också! Hoppas ni gillar den! (  
  
Denna fanfiction kommer snart bli översatt till engelska också! Mycket nöje!  
  
Weasley Tvillingarna!  
  
Av: Mizz Weasley ( Madelene )  
Del 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Det hade varit sommarlov och alla elever skulle tillbaka till Hogwarts skola.  
  
Hogwarts Express stod och väntade på ankommande elever i ett moln av rök. Ur röken hörde man röster som steg högre och högre ju närmare de kom.  
  
- Har du sett Fred än då? Rösten tillhörde Katie Bell som var en sjätteårs elev på Hogwarts. Bredvid henne gick hennes bästa vän Angelina Johnsson.  
  
- Nej...och jag är så rädd att han inte kommer att gilla mig länge. Angelinas blick gled fram över alla elever som trängdes på plattformen för att få en skymt av Fred.  
  
- Vad har du egentligen att oroa dig för? Och varför skulle han inte gilla dig länge? frågade Katie när dom kom närmare och närmare tåget. - Jag är inte ett dugg orolig över nåt sånt...  
  
Katie stannade och tog upp något ur axelväskan, en grön hårborste. Hon drog den flera gånger genom sin hästsvans gör att håret skulle se bättre ut. Angelina stirrade på henne med ett leende på läpparna. Katie såg hennes min och log också.  
  
- Vad?? Man måste ju göra sig fin....det är inte alls för att...ja.att jag snart kommer att träffa George och....  
  
Hon hade stoppat i en rörelse, rakt påväg mot dom kom ingen mindre än Fred och George Weasley och deras vän Lee Jordan med armarna från hans flickvän och Angelinas och Katies bästa vän Alicia Spinnet. Del 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie tog ett steg bakåt och började le ett nervöst leende. Angelina såg henne, men för henne hade känslan av oro gått över.  
  
Fred, George, Lee och Alicia kom fram till dem. Katie stod fortfarande blixtstilla.  
  
- Tjena tjejer! Hur har ni haft det i sommar då? frågade Fred och gick fram mot Angelina och gav henne en stor kram och en kyss på munnen.  
  
- Jag har haft det bara bra! sa Angelina.  
  
Speciellt då jag fick dina brev Fred! Hon log ett stort leende mot Fred och han log tillbaka.  
  
Alicia gjorde sig fri från Lees armar och gick fram till Katie som inte hade sagt något ännu.  
  
- Vad är det med dig, Katie? frågade Alicia medan hon såg undrande på henne.  
  
Fred släppte Angelina som han hade hållt om och gick fram till dom.  
  
- Hon kanske har ätit för många av dom dära tunghäftskolarna du har skickat henne i dina kärleksbrev George!!  
  
Från alla hördes ett stort "WWwoooWw", utom från George och Katie.  
  
Katie blev alldeles pionröd i ansiktet och George knuffa till Fred en aning i sidan.  
  
- Lägg av! sa George till Fred då han såg Katies sårade blick på honom...  
  
- Jaja ja...jag skoja ju bara, sa Fred med ett leende. Del 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fred gick bort till Angelina och la armen om hennes midja. Angelina böjde sig fram viskade något i Freds öra, med ett fnitter.  
  
Katie stirrade på dem med avundsjuk blick en längre tid medan dom stod sådär. Hon kände plötsligt sig iakttagen och hon tittade upp och fick syn på George som stod och tittade leende på henne med en drömmande blick i hans ansikte. Hon rodnade.  
  
Katie var inte ihop med George, men hon tyckte mycket om honom. Angelina hade alltid varit förtjust i Fred, sedan de hade börjat på Hogwarts och sett Fred dra en riktig dumt skrämt för professor McGonagall som just höll på att skälla på henne för att pratat och skickat lappar på lektionen, McGonagall hade glömt bort att skälla på henne och istället ställt Fred mot väggen med en stor utskällning för den dumma vitsen.  
  
Då hade hon blivit förälskat i honom.  
  
Om någon ändå kunde bli det i henne.  
  
Katie suckade för sig själv.  
  
- Ska gå på tåget, då ja? undrade Lee och Alicia.  
  
- Ja, vi måste skynda oss så vi får en egen kupé för oss själva, sa Fred med ett flina mot Angelina.  
  
-KOM DÅ!! ropade George som hade gått på tåget medan Katie stod och drömde.  
  
- Jag har hittat bra platser i en egen kupé! skrek han ytterligare.  
  
Dom gick bort mot Hogwarts expressen och steg på en efter en.  
  
Del 4 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
De gick på tåget och in i en kupé som var alldeles tom. Fred sjunk ned närmast fönstret och Angelina gick genast och satt sig bredvid honom med hans armar runt henne.  
  
Lee och Alicia satte sig bredvid varandra oxå mittemot dem hand i hand.  
  
Katie visst inte var hon skulle sätta sig så dunsade ned bredvid Angelina och Fred, medan George tog platsen bredvid Alicia och Lee.  
  
- Vet du vad vi har gjort i sommar då? undrade Fred med ett leende på läpparna.  
  
- Du menar vad ni inte har gjort i sommar, skrattade Lee och alla skrattade med honom.  
  
- Ta en titt på den hära bara!! Fred tog fram en kvast från George koffert. Och höll upp den framför dem alla, så de kunde se den.  
  
- Vad i alla världen har ni gjort? sa Alicia med en undrande på blick på Fred och George.  
  
För kvasten såg inte helt vanlig ut som den brukade göra utan under den satt en liten röd låda med en blixt målad på den. Så liten att den knappt syntes.  
  
- Den ska hjälpa oss att lättare vinna i Quidditch i år! sa George. Ingen kommer märka det och vi kommer få dubbelt så fortare fart än förut.  
  
- Ni kan inte mena...., började Angelina men just då öppnades kupédörren och in kom en Slytherin flicka som var lika gamla som dem.  
  
- Å...vad gör du här? undrade Angelina med en sur och ilsken blick på Cortnie som spelade med i Slytherins Quidditchlag som slagman.  
  
- Ingen idé att låta så sur miss Mistlur, sa hon med ett leende och kall blick på Angelina. - Jag kom bara för att säga hej till George och tillägga att vi ses i kväll.  
  
De stirrade alla på George med en undrande och konstigt min.  
  
Vad kommer att hända och varför ska George och den dära Slytherin flickan mötas?  
  
Det får ni vet i nästa del... Del 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
George satt som fast frusen i tågsätet och tittade upp på Cortnie. Hon log ett stort leende mot honom.  
  
- Ja, vi ses ikväll, Cortnie! sa George med blick på henne.  
  
- Bra! Då ses vi då, sa Cortnie med en glimt i ögonen mot George som nästan rodnade och sjukt ned djupare i sätet.  
  
Cortnie gav Angelina, Alicia och Katie en mörk blick och vände sedan och gick ut genom dörren.  
  
Alla stirrade på George som om de inte trodde sina ögon. Och Fred kunde inte låta bli länge utan han sa:  
  
- Woow, George! Vem har en date i kväll?  
  
Fred gav George ett leende.  
  
- Det är inge... Han hann inte länge fören Alicia sa med arg och upprörd röst:  
  
- Hon flörtade ju med dig helt öppet, George. Stackars Kat- Alicia tystnade så fort hon fick syn på Katies blick som sa "Nej, säg inget!!" ...Hon fortsatte.- Jag menar stackars dig, George. Vill du verkligen gå ut med den dära...den dära...***##** tjejen??  
  
Katie tittade ned i golvet på kupén med en sårad och ledsen blick.som ingen annan såg än Alicia och Angelina.  
  
George tittade på Alicia med arg blick.  
  
- Hon är kanske som du tror!! sa han arg och gick mot dörren men precis då han tänkte gå ut vände han sig om och möte Katies blick och sa till dem alla.  
  
- Och...så är det ingen date! Jag ska bara visa henne några taktiker med Quidditch!  
  
Han gick ut med en arg och ilsken min och sköt igen dörren med "Smäll" efter sig.  
  
Fortsätting följer..  
  
Hoppas ni ger mig komentarer efter att ha läst min novell..( 


End file.
